Follow Your Gut
by thatACDCchick
Summary: It's Halloween and Baby Be'el's twin sister has just arrived in town with her contractor, a woman with blue hair and a Glasgow smile. Who is she and who is she seeking revenge against? Rated M for later chapter(s).
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

Tatsumi Oga wasn't very good at a lot of things. He was terrible at math. Even worse at spelling. One thing he _did _know how to do, however, was beat the shit out of people. But even so, with his many titles under his belt including the Rampaging Ogre, the BoB Brawler and Mad Dog Oga, he was still mortal. And mortals have their limits. And as he sank to the bottom of the river like a cement block, he feared that he had finally reached his limit.

But perhaps, first, it would be good to show how he ended up at the bottom of the river in the first place….

It all started when the dimensional transfer demon known as Alaindelon was floating down the river looking for the perfect-.

*Oga's voice cuts in* _'No, you idiot! That's too far back! Go to the week before last! That's when this mess began!' _

Right….

It all started on a cool, fall evening in Oga's room. Baby Be'el was fast asleep while Oga lounged on the floor reading a manga he had nicked off of his best friend, Takayuki Furuichi and Hildegarde, Baby Be'el's surrogate mother on the mortal plain, was flipping through channels on the television. Finally she settled on a show discussing medieval torture devices and smiled as they showed a 2D animation demonstrating the different ways water was used in torture. Oga looked up at the little animated man with a tube shoved into his mouth and water extending his stomach and rolled his eyes.

If this was what she thought of an entertaining show, he hated to think of what kind of shows she would show to children. An unfamiliar pull in his gut caused him to freeze. What was is about thinking of any children the she-demon would spawn that caused this sensation? Surely any hell spawn she unleashed into the world would be just as fearsome as the Great Demon Lord and ten times as ugly. Still….

"What is this 'Halloween?'" Hilda asked yanking Oga from his thoughts.

"What?"

"Halloween. I have been seeing advertisements for it lately. What is it?"

"It's where mortals dress up their brats and parade them around the neighborhood begging for candy," he replied turning his eyes back to where he left off in the manga.

"Dress up?" she pressed on.

"Yeah, you know. In costumes."

Hilda sat quietly for a moment as she thought. "Perhaps we should take the young master on this 'Halloween.'"

"Trick-or-Treating. That's what they call it," he corrected her.

"Whaaaaat? You're going to take Be'el Trick-or-Treating, Tatsumi?" Oga's older sister, Misaki, asked from the hallway.

"No we aren't!" he shouted.

"Ohhh, I remember dressing you up and taking you Trick-or-Treating," Oga's mother crooned from beside Misaki.

"Shut up!"

"What'll you dress Be'el up a, Hilda-chan?" Misaki asked.

"I don't know," she replied still unsure what exactly dressing her young master up entailed.

"Let's go pick out costumes tomorrow, then!" Misaki suggested. "We might even be able to find the idiot something to hide that ugly mug of his."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" he shouted stomping his foot. "We aren't going Trick-or-Treating!"

"Why not?!" Oga's mother inquired placing her hands on her hips. "I think it'd be an excellent thing for you to have Be'el-chan experience! Plus I want to see my grandson dressed up since it's been so many years since I got to dress you up, Tatsumi."

"He wouldn't even be able to eat any of the candy he got!" Oga retorted.

"I'm sure there'll be _something _and if not, we'll just make our own little treats for Be'el," Misaki countered.

"No!" he bellowed stomping his foot so hard that this time it awoke Baby Be'el from his nap.

The infant Demon Lord looked up at his surrogate father with teary eyes filled with sparking electricity. Oga, judging that he had about three seconds before Baby Be'el unleashed enough voltage to power the city for a month so he rushed over to the door and slammed it in his mother and sister's faces before locking it tightly.

"Baby Be'el, wait!" he turned and shouted but it was too late.

The all too familiar sensation of electricity arching through his body caused him to spasm briefly before Hilda could pick the infant up in her arms and sooth him back to sleep. Panting, he collapsed onto the floor and glared up at the demonic wet nurse who returned said glare tenfold.

"We're not going Trick-or-Treating, and that is final," he said.

**Part 2**

"Ogaaaa! Get down here and look at what we bought!" Misaki's voice demanded.

Grumbling, he picked up Baby Be'el and carried him down to the living room where his sister, mother and "wife" were gathered around the table. On top of the table were about half a dozen bags ready to have their contents explored.

"Tatsumi, hand over Be'el-chan so that we can see how these costumes look on him," his mother said lifting the infant from his arms.

"W-wait a minute! I thought I said we weren't taking him Trick-or-Treating!" he cried out.

"You would have the young master miss out on such an important experience as Trick-or-Treating?" Hilda inquired stepping in his way to prevent him from grabbing the baby and running back upstairs.

"It's not really _that _important. It's just candy," he muttered.

"Awww! Look at how cute he looks in this one!" Oga's mother crooned holding a struggling Baby Be'el up in front of Oga.

Oga didn't blame Baby Be'el for wanting to get out of his "grandmother's" grasp. The little sailor boy costume she had forced on him looked awful and it brought up many repressed, horrible childhood memories. The other costumes weren't any better than that first one. There was a biker, a super hero, a pirate but the costume that made Oga fall to the floor in a fit of laughter was the angel wings and halo.

"Fine! If you think you can do so much better, then _you _go out and find a costume for him!" Misaki shrieked kicking Oga in the gut as he rolled around.

"So explain to me, again why you decided to drag me away from the lovely lunch I was having at the café, please?" Furuichi asked as he and Oga walked down the street.

"I told you, dumbass, so you can help me pick out a damn costume for the brat!" Oga snapped.

"But why do _I _have to come along!?" he demanded.

"Because you looked like you were having too much fun at that café watching the waitresses walk around in their little maid dresses," Oga replied.

"Dah!" Baby Be'el agreed as tears of sorrow poured down Furuichi's face.

"Oh? We're here," Oga said suddenly stopping.

Furuichi temporarily forgot to brood as he looked up and examined the store. It was decorated for Halloween with witches and pumpkins took up most of the space in the displays including a guillotine with a witch's headless body still on the block and her head in the basket covered in blood which caused Baby Be'el to clap and cheer. The sign above the window displays read "Super Halloween Megastore" in giant letters with fake cobwebs and spiders crawling over them.

The interior was packed floor to ceiling with Halloween costumes, props and decorations. Everything from fake cobwebs to tombstones and even a display of fake knives sticking out of a mannequin which made Baby Be'el laugh even harder than before. Oga and Furuichi didn't worry about the joy seeing all these gruesome displays brought the naked infant, however, a group of middle school girls trying on fairy and angel wings backed away a little when they passed by.

"What kind of costume are we looking for, again?" Furuichi asked.

"I don't know. Something that the brat will wear without ripping it off in the middle of the street," Oga grumbled picking up a plastic pitchfork and matching horns. "Hey, look, Furuichi." He grinned maliciously and held up the pitchfork. "I am the Lord Satan!"

Furuichi laughed and then picked up a foam sword from one of the shelves and held it in front of him.

"You may have power, Satan, but I am a warrior of light!" Furuichi said in a deep voice.

"_Die!_" Oga snarled and swung the pitchfork at Furuichi causing the foam sword to break.

"Great going, asshole! Now we're gonna have to pay for that!" Furuichi snapped.

"It was just an accident," Oga mumbled. "Brrr, why'd it just get so cold in here?"

"I don't know… maybe-."

"Lilly! What have I told you about freezing people in public!" an angry voice shouted from the next aisle over.

The two boys crept around the corner to see a girl about their age looking down scornfully at a little girl with bright green pigtails and tear-filled eyes. The girl also had pigtails twisted into braids on either side of her head, except they were a bright shade of blue instead of green. As the girl looked up at her, she continued to wobble her bottom lip from behind a silver pacifier and let crocodile tears well up in her eyes.

"Don't you dare give me that look, missy. Just because you have the ability to freeze people solid doesn't mean you're allowed to use it willy nilly," the girl scolded.

That's when the two boys noticed the solid block of ice behind the little girl containing the group of middle school girls all frozen, literally, with various looks of surprise on their faces.

"Dah?" Baby Be'el said suddenly and crawled his way down Oga's back to the floor.

"Hey, what? Baby Be'el!" Oga said as he watched the baby crawl his way over to the girls.

The little one noticed Baby Be'el crawling towards her and immediately stopped the crocodile tears.

"Bah?" she cooed.

"What is it, now?" the older girl asked looking behind and spotting Baby Be'el.

They now saw that the girl was a foreigner with piercing grey eyes and a blue bandanna covering the lower half of her face like a desperado out of the wild west even though she had been speaking fluently in Japanese to the girl now crawling towards Baby Be'el.

"Lilly, what is this?" she asked.

"Bah…," the girl replied.

They stopped a few inches apart and examined each other. Oga noticed that had the girl's hair been shorter and her pacifier been gold, she would have been a perfect copy of Baby Be'el.

"Oh?" the older girl muttered looking straight at Oga and Furuichi.

Oga stepped out from behind the shelf with his fists shoved deep into his pockets and one of his most intimidating looks on his face. The girl stared back with a mixture of confusion and curiosity.

"Who are…?" she began asking.

"Bah!" the little girl cried out and threw her arms wide.

"Dah!" Baby Be'el mimicked embracing the little girl.

The other girl smiled and looked back and forth between the babies and Oga. "Well, I'll be damned."

"Huh?"

"Beelzebub."

Now it was Oga's turn to smile. "Lilith."

"What's going on, here?" Furuichi asked from behind the safety of the shelf.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 3**

"So you're saying that Baby Be'el has a twin sister," Furuichi confirmed.

"Yup," the girl who introduced herself to be Invidia (Vi for short), said lifting the bandana on her face slightly to take a sip of the coffee she had ordered.

They were back at the maid café Oga had kidnapped Furuichi from earlier to hear Vi's story.

"And you knew about this?" he asked Oga. "You didn't seemed shocked at all back at the store. In fact you already knew Lilly's name."

"Hilda told me about her after we met En," he replied with the straw from his milkshake dangling from his mouth. "I was curious about any other dangerous siblings Baby Be'el had. So she gave me an entire history lesson on the lineage of the royal family. The only name I really remembered was Lilly's because she's Baby Be'el's twin."

"She was sent to the Mortal world a little before Baby Be'el. I guess their father forgot that she was already here working to destroy humanity when he sent her brother," Vi explained.

Oga scoffed. "He already forgot that he sent Be'el to the Mortal world and now their brother En is here, too. Him and that stupid Pillar Squad."

"Really?" she asked. "Well, this is news. I was attacked in Salt Lake City by this Behemoth Pillar Squad thingie looking to help their master ascend to the throne and here I thought they were working for Be'el. But they work for En, huh?"

"Yes, they've caused us quite a lot of trouble, already, on Lord En's behalf," Hilda said suddenly sitting in the chair next to Vi.

"Waah! Where'd you come from, Hilda?" Furuichi cried out.

"The front door," she replied dryly.

"You didn't see her walk in? It's not hard to miss her," Vi noted.

"No doubt he was too busy ogling the staff," Hilda guessed indicating the abundance of young women dressed as maids around them.

Blushing, Furuichi cleared his throat. "My next question is how you're able to speak Japanese so fluently if you're from America."

"Huh? Oh, that's because of the spell," she replied. "Lilly's manny, Marius, gave it to me. It has all sorts of spells and stuff in it to help with raising Demonic Royalty including this spell to learn different languages." She pulled a small black book with red designs crisscrossing the cover and flipped it open. "It says here that, _'Royalty cannot be limited to only speaking one language for they often must travel to other dimensions or regions in order to successfully conquer. Therefore, this spell is to be used by any contractor or ruler in order to expand their knowledge, thus gaining full influence in any region they wish to conquer or destroy.'_"

"What she says is true," Hilda said taking a sip of the tea the waitress had just brought her. "It's the same method I used in order to learn your language."

"You said that Lilly has a manny? What exactly is that? And where is he?" Furuichi asked.

"Basically it's the male equivalent of a demonic wet nurse. A male nanny. His name is- _was _Marius. He… he was killed in Salt Lake City when the Pillar Squad attacked us," Vi answered sadly and held Lilly to her chest as the baby girl began to whimper. "They're also the reason I wear this." She indicated the bandana covering her face. "So I owe each and every one of them at _least_ two ass beatings," she snarled.

"Wait a minute, they _killed _her manny?" Hilda asked with shock coloring her green eye.

Vi nodded and continued to soothe Lilly. "They summoned some sort of… _dragon _right from out of the lake and he let himself be swallowed by it in order for us to escape. Then we laid low for a little while until I learned they were here and thus…."

"Shit! I totally forgot to find a costume for Be'el!" Oga cursed suddenly breaking the mood.

Vi couldn't help but laugh. "At least Halloween's still a little bit away. I should get going, though. I have to put Lilly down for her nap otherwise she'll be up all night."

"I have to go, too. I'm supposed to watch my sister while my parents go out to dinner," Furuichi sighed.

"I must leave, as well. My soap opera starts in twenty minutes," Hilda said.

In the end, Oga decided to walk with Vi saying that it was better than going home with Hilda and having to endure that bullshit show she watched. Plus he would be able to know where she was staying so that Baby Be'el can visit his sister anytime. On the way to her house, they let the kids hobble around between them as they held their hands and talked about what it was like to raise children of the Great Demon Lord.

He learned that Lilly had power over ice the same way Baby Be'el had power over electricity and En could control fire. However, she didn't cry or fuss too often, so she had already gained some control over it as evidenced by her freezing the girls at the Halloween store.

"That's why I usually wear jackets even on really hot summer days," she said.

"At least it probably cuts down on the energy bill," Oga chuckled. "You never have to turn on the AC."

Vi laughed in return. "Yeah, but I pay an arm and a leg in the winter time keeping the heat turned all the way up."

"Well, if Be'el ever gets another fever, I'll bring him right over because his fevers are hot enough to melt steel."

"Really? Now that I think about it, Lilly's never gotten sick since I was contracted by her. I wonder what would happen… actually, I don't think I want to know."

"It wasn't fun, I'll say that much," Oga grumbled. "By the way, where's the symbol for your contract? I don't see it on your hand?"

"Ah, it's right here," she replied pulling back the sleeve of her jacket. There on the inside of her wrist was a black mark shaped like a crescent moon with a small cross attached to the bottom.

Just then, a very familiar, very astonished cry met their ears and they looked up to see Aoi Kunieda.

"Oga! Who is that?!" she cried. _'And why are you standing so close to her?' _she added silently.

"Ah, Kunieda, this is Inv- Inb-… Vi. Vi, this is Aoi Kunieda. A classmate," he explained. "Don't worry, she already knows about Baby Be'el being a demon and all."

"Cool! Yeah, the name's Invidia, but you can call me Vi," she said extending a hand. "I'm raising Be'el's sister, Lilith. Lilly for short."

"Ah… o… okay," the girl mumbled shaking the offered hand. "But… why are you walking her home, Oga? W-where's Hilda."

"Watching her shows," he said simply.

Kunieda sighed and shook her head. "Sometimes you wouldn't think she was Be'el's mother."

"You better be careful, there. Some people take those kind of accusations seriously," Vi warned with a malicious smile behind her bandana.

"Well it's true," she shrugged. "She hardly ever takes Be'el anywhere with Oga."

Vi chuckled darkly. "I'll say one thing, you've got spunk, kid. You've obviously gone toe to toe with Hilda and lived cause not many people can badmouth a demonic wet nurse and live to tell the tale."

"L-like she knows what we're saying right now," Kunieda stuttered.

"Oh she knows," Vi nodded. "She knows."

**Part 4**

She had been right. As soon as Oga stepped into his house, she appeared at the bottom of the steps with a dangerous aura around her.

"So… you met up with that Kunieda woman," she stated.

"What of it?" Oga asked.

"You _know _I don't like her being around the young master… or you for that matter."

"What? Why?"

"She's in the way having already turned down the offer to raise the young master. Plus you're mine," she replied moving closer and speaking softer.

"Is that how you're putting it, now?" he scowled.

"After all we did to make it _official, _I think so," she retorted.

They stood there in the hallway scowling at each other while Baby Be'el snored softly in Oga's arms until Misaki told them to take their fight upstairs so that she could watch her shows in peace. In his room, Oga placed Be'el gently on his bed and then turned to see Hilda leaning against the door as she locked it. There was a playful glint in her eye despite the hard set to her mouth. He walked over and placed a hand on the door beside her head and snaked his other hand around her waist.

"The way you talk about her, you'd think you were jealous of Kunieda," he taunted quietly.

"You are mistaken," she replied tugging him closer by the belt of his pants. "I could never be jealous of a weak, pathetic mortal girl like her. She simply needs to learn her place." With the last three syllables of her sentence she deftly undid the belt and zipper of his jeans.

"Do you really want to do this with Baby Be'el in the room?" he asked with a smirk.

"Perhaps not," she conceded. "However, you're not getting off that easily."

"We'll see." He pulled her chin up and kissed her roughly on the mouth. It was all passion and heat as he wrapped his tongue around hers and ran his hand up her thigh. With his body pressing hers against the door, she reached into his jeans and wrapped her fingers around his dick growing steadily harder. With the other hand she gripped his hair to hold his mouth to hers as she stroked. In turn he reached his fingers into the lace of her panties and across the smooth skin of her ass to the wetness between her legs.

Oga couldn't remember how they ended up doing this so regularly, but he wasn't complaining. A year ago when the woman appeared at his house announcing to his family that she and him would be raising Baby Be'el and began acting as his pseudo wife, he would have never guessed that they would actually act like a married couple. But now he had every curve of her body memorized simply by touch. He knew exactly where to knead and stroke to make her moan and she in turn knew how to push him over the edge in every way possible.

They were still just as antagonistic as ever to each other, but at least now when he would wake up pitching a tent, he didn't have to rush off to the bathroom to take care of it. They only had to worry about waking Baby Be'el up in the process.

"Tatsumi, don't you dare," Hilda warned breaking off the kiss.

He chuckled into her ear as he went ahead and inserted his middle finger into her and twirled it around in a circular motion which made her pull his hair even harder and moan into his shoulder. He ran his tongue along the soft skin of her neck and bit down causing the skin to turn red. If she was gonna claim him to be hers, he was going to do the same and actually show it. She lifted her leg and wrapped his around his waist giving him more access to her but Oga removed his finger much to her disappointment.

"Fuck it," he growled as he ripped the lace panties from her and lifted her up by her waist.

"Tatsumi…," she moaned as she slid down onto him.

With her legs wrapped around him, she ground her hips into him and dug her fingers into the flesh of his back. Hissing through his teeth, Oga thrust in and out of her with his hands still gripping her waist. When he had a good rhythm going, he reach up to her chest and freed one of her bouncing breasts so that he could wrap his mouth around the hardened nipple. When she cried out, he pressed his free hand to her mouth and froze. Together they watched to make sure Baby Be'el wasn't waking up but the baby didn't even stir in his slumber.

"Am I gonna have to gag you, woman?" he asked resuming his thrusts.

"Maybe I'll let you next time," she panted.

"Oh?" he asked before grabbing her and flipping her over so that she was facing the door and her ass was pressing into his hips.

His thrusts grew rougher and rougher as his orgasm grew closer and closer. Keeping a hand wrapped around her mouth, he used the other to explore her breasts, rolling the nipples between his fingers until they turned red. Finally she let out a muffled cry and he felt her grow tighter around him. Good. Finally he could let go. Pulling out he let his juices squirt all over the back of her dress and the mounds of her ass. When it finally grew soft, he spun her around and kissed her roughly once more.

"As long as I'm yours," he gasped holding her face in his hand, "you're mine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 5**

The next morning Oga sat in his seat in the classroom set aside for the Ishiyama High students inside St. Ishiyama Academy's building. Some time ago, when Baby Be'el was forced to sever the link between him and Oga, Oga ended up punching the old school building after the link was restored and a massive amount of energy was built up in his arm. Another building was built on the old grounds by the Behemoth 34 Pillar Division to summon all 397 members but it was burned to the ground when Prince En learned that they were using him to get to Baby Be'el and began crying when they insulted him. Hilda was hugging Be'el close to her chest not noticing the glances Kunieda kept giving him when the door opened and their teacher, Zenjiro Saotome, entered the room.

"Morning, class," he greeted but was ignored by all but Baby Be'el who was glaring at the shadow form of himself clinging to Saotome. "We have a new student with us today. A foreign exchange student who was enrolled with your school but they sent her here due to the school still being rebuilt. Please welcome Invidia Wells."

Oga, Hilda, Furuichi and Kunieda were suddenly all ears as the girl they had met the previous day walked in wearing a school uniform similar to the ones the Red Tail girls wore. On her back clung Lilly dressed in a little, dark blue overalls-skirt overtop a red shirt. When she spotted Baby Be'el, Lilly cried out and waved excitedly at him.

"Hello everyone," Vi said and bowed slightly. "My name's Invidia but please, call me Vi. This little ball of sunshine is Lilly."

"Let's give her a warm welcome," Saotome said clapping but no one joined him. They were all too shocked to see how similar Lilly looked to Be'el.

When Vi sat in one of the empty seats by Shintarou Natsume, everyone turned to her and began asking questions.

"Where are you from?" Natsume was the first to ask.

"America. Pittsburgh to be exact," she replied.

"How do you know our language so well?" Yuka Hanazawa, one of the Red Tails members, asked.

"Too much time on my hands, I guess," she laughed.

"Why does Lilly look so much like Baby Be'el?" Hajime Kanzaki asked placing his feet up on top of his desk.

"I'm… umm… cousins with Hilda… yeah… umm… she's my third cousin by marriage twice removed," Vi replied nervously. "Who would have guessed I'd find her here, you know?"

Not being the brightest bulbs in the drawer, most of them swallowed the story save the few who actually knew the truth.

"So why did you enroll into this backwater school?" Hanazawa asked.

"I heard you guys were a bunch of tough as nails bastards and I wanted to find out," she said with a malicious smile behind her bandana.

"What's with the bandana?" Kanzaki inquired.

"I'm so pretty, I just didn't wanna break up all the couples on my very first day," she lied.

"Hmph, I doubt it," Kunieda muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Awwww that's cute you're trying to act all tough," Vi crooned.

"Careful, Aoi-neesan is our leader," Nene Oomori warned standing from her chair. "I will not have her talked to like that."

"Sorry, but I'm not easily intimidated," Vi replied twirling one of Lilly's pigtails around her finger.

"Then show me what you got, bitch," Nene snarled.

"Aren't we in the middle of class?" Her question was answered by Saotome's loud snoring from the front of the room. Vi laughed and shook her head. "Alrighty then. Bring it on."

**Part 6**

"Aren't you gonna put your kid down?" Nene asked facing Vi on the roof of the school.

"Why? Are you scared?" Vi asked with a wicked smile.

"N-no! It's just cheap to use a baby as a shield." As she said this she glared at Oga who was standing on the sidelines picking his nose.

"Pfffff, meat shields are for cowards," Vi scoffed. "Besides, _she's _not your opponent." Suddenly Vi disappeared only to reappear behind Nene with her fist raised ready to strike. "_I am." _She brought her fist down into Nene's back causing the girl to cry out and slide forward.

"Bitch!" she cursed and spun around to strike back but Vi was too quick.

As if dancing to the rhythm of a song, Vi dodged every move Nene threw at her. When she was worn out leaning on her knees and panting, Vi straightened and let out a chuckle.

"You done, already?" she asked. "Where's the tough as nails bitch I was promised?"

"Here," Kunieda's voice said from Vi's left.

Had she not spoken, Vi would have been struck by the blow from Kunieda's wooden sword. However, the warning gave her just enough time to spin around and dodge the blow. When she brought her elbow into Kunieda's side she began to feel the power of the Blood Lust growing.

_"Yesssss," _she breathed.

With each opponent she faced, the demonic power inside her and Lilly grew in the form of Blood Lust. When she hit her limit against a certain number of enemies, she became unstoppable at the expense of her sanity slipping away to a crazed madness that lived for nothing but destroying every living thing in its path. As Kunieda swung her sword, she heard Lilly growling hungrily in her ear and felt the power grow in her chest and radiate through her arms.

_'No,' _she thought. _'I can't use the Claws. Not here.'_

_'Do it. Unleash them. Strike her down,' _the Madness begged softly in her mind.

_'She doesn't deserve it,' _Vi countered weakly.

_'She stepped in on your battle. She's in the way. Kill herrrrrrrrrr,' _it purred.

Vi felt her resolve waver and her foot slipped allowing Kunieda to finally land a hit. Even though it was a simple wooden sword, it was still able to slide cleanly through the fabric of her bandana allowing it to fall away and fully reveal her face. Kunieda froze as the rest of the class gasped in awe at the scars marring her face. On either side of her mouth were two gruesome scars extending from the corners of her mouth up to her ears. People in various European gangs referred to these marking as a Glasgow smile and despite the snarl on Vi's lips, she really did look like she was smiling.

Vi's eyes turned from grey to red as the Blood Lust broke through and she brought her fist up into Kunieda's chin. However as the girl flew back and landed hard on the roof flooring, Vi grabbed her own hand still balled into a fist and groaned.

"Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. She didn't deserve it. She doesn't need to die. Stop it," she began muttering to herself. She collapsed to her knees holding her head in her hands.

"Vi?" Furuichi asked tentatively.

The girl gripped her braids and pulled while letting out an inhuman scream similar to one of the demons they had encountered in the Demon world. The red in her eyes faded and they rolled into the back of her head so that only the whites showed. On her back, Lilly was pounding her little fists into Vi's shoulders, a look of rage upon her face. That's when they felt the temperature drop.

"No!" Vi screamed and ran for the stairs.

Seconds later they watched her dash from the school grounds with what looked like a trail of snowflakes floating behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 7**

Later that day, Oga and Furuichi walked to Vi's house to check on her.

"This is it," Oga said pointing at a narrow, but tall house with a navy blue roof. The name on the sign read "Wells" in both Japanese and English. The gate was open so they walked up to the door. "Ring the bell, Furuichi."

"What? Why me!?" Furuichi exclaimed.

"Cause I said so!" he ordered.

Sick of their stalling, Baby Be'el reached over Oga's shoulder and pressed his little hand to the button. A few minutes later the door cracked open and a very tired looking Vi peered out at them with a new black bandana covering the scars on her face.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a hollow voice.

"Vi? Are you alright?" Furuichi asked.

In response she closed the door and unlocked the chains to let them in. Once their shoes were safely tucked away, they followed her into the living room where a very large, very flat television was mounted on the wall with the pause menu of a video game was displayed. Beside the couch, Lilly was sitting in a playpen tearing the hair out of a Barbie doll wearing a pink nurse's outfit. When she looked up and saw Baby Be'el, she jumped up and down waving and giggling.

"What happened earlier?" Oga asked as he placed Be'el in the playpen with Lilly.

"The power… _her _power got to me," Vi replied still sounding hollow.

"So what did you do?" Furuichi asked.

"Came home… changed…." She pulled at the shirt under her jacket. A grey one depicting a cartoon elephant trapped in a steel cage. "Then I fed Lilly, put her down in the playpen and have been playing Skyrim ever since."

"You look like shit," Oga noted callously.

"Oga!" Furuichi exclaimed hitting his best friend over the head for his insensitivity.

Vi smiled tiredly and chuckled. "I _feel_ like shit. How's Kunieda?" she questioned in a sad voice. "She isn't… I didn't…."

"She'll live," Oga replied. "She came to after you ran off and Nene took her to the infirmary. She was saying that she wanted a rematch."

"Well, too bad, she ain't getting one," Vi stated as she plopped down onto the couch and picked up her controller to resume the battle with a dragon she had paused.

"What? Why not?" Oga asked shocked that someone like her would turn down a fight.

"Because I'm not gonna be responsible for killing her," Vi said as her character on screen dealt the death blow to the dragon in a cinematic animation where she climbed onto the dragon's head and brought her warhammer down into its eye.

"Like you'd be able to kill her," Oga scoffed.

"I almost did earlier," she spanned and paused the game once more. She set the controller back down on the coffee table and tried to still her shaking hands. "It's the Blood Lust. I can't control it. Once it breaks loose, I can't stop myself. Hell, it nearly tore me in half just to keep myself from grabbing Kunieda's sword from her and-." She broke off unable to continue. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "Do you have any idea what that's like? To not be able to stop the punches you throw? To know you're going to kill someone… to _want _to kill someone and yet being unable to stop?"

Oga stood frozen in shock. He honestly didn't know what that felt like. All of the fights he had gotten in he only fought to win. Fought for dominance. But never to kill.

"I've killed before, plenty of times," Vi continued on. "That's how I got the contract. But I swear the guy deserved every second of it for destroying my family." She stood and began pacing the room. "Every person I've killed deserved it. They were either demons or under the influence of demons. And to be honest, I enjoyed doing it. I couldn't wait to work up to the big leagues once Lilly's powers grew and became stable. But then Marius died and…. And I can't…."

Oga finally unfroze and placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her pacing.

"You _can _control it," he told her.

"How?"

"You just gotta train," he replied.

**Part 8**

Oga was awake long before the alarm went off. For what seemed like forever he laid on his back staring at the ceiling with one arm under his head and the other trapped under Hilda as she held Baby Be'el close to her body on the narrow bed. The previous day's events from Vi showing up at school to the fight between her and Nene and finally confronting her at her house.

She had admitted to killing people before. To _wanting _to kill Nene and Kunieda during their fight. She was a murderer. Probably wanted all over her home country. And yet… she had held back. She refused to continue fighting Kunieda after knocking her out with a single punch and ran off when the Blood Lust grew too much. Oga was convinced that she would be able to control it. The Madness she claimed took over her when the Blood Lust broke through. Plus she felt guilty about letting herself lose control.

What if Baby Be'el's sister was the source of Vi's madness. Maybe it was her own will that drove her over the edge and forced her to kill. What if Baby Be'el was able to do that to him. The thought filled him with horror. The look on her face after Kunieda had cut away her bandana and when she ran off. Oga was familiar to letting loose the demonic power within Baby Be'el, but to his recollection, he never felt that urge to actually use it to kill his opponents.

As the sun broke over the horizon, the alarm clock on the shelf above his bed shaped like Gohan-Kun began to sing the theme song and Hilda stirred next to him. When she sat up to stretch, he moved his arm to shake out the numbness.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"That girl. Vi. I don't know about her," he replied still looking at the ceiling.

Hilda sighed and leaned forward to rest her chin on his chest.

"We know she has been contracted by the young master's sister. We also know that she has access to a deep well of demonic power but has little control over it." As she spoke, she traced a finger along the planes of his chest visible through the thin cotton of his shirt.

"She told Furuichi and me that she's killed people," he informed her.

Hilda sighed once more and nodded. "That is quite common. Especially in cases like Vi where she uses the power of Demonic Blood Lust."

"I think we should help her control it," he admitted and felt Hilda's finger stop moving. "If she loses control and goes on a rampage like she almost did, it'd be too dangerous."

For a moment they were silent as Hilda thought over his words and Oga worried that she would disagree and say that they should encourage Vi's power.

"I agree," she conceded much to Oga's surprise. "If one of her rampages crossed paths with you and the young master, it's hard to say what the outcome would be… and I do not look forward to finding out."

Just then, Baby Be'el stirred and began fussing for Hilda's attention so she turned over and picked up the infant to get him ready for the day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 9**

Vi was sitting on a slope beside the river lost in thought. She had skipped school that day unable to face her classmates. As Lilly tumbled around the hill, she was sure that they were disgusted at the way she had lost control the day before. Even though she knew it was the power inside Lilly at fault, she couldn't bring herself to blame the child. She was born with that power and she had no way to control it herself any more than Vi did. For the millionth time since Marius had died, she wished he could be there to help her.

They weren't a couple seeing as he was gayer than the entire One Direction lineup, but he had been closer to her than anyone. He gave her a new life after Michael destroyed her family. He had seduced her mother and caused her parents' divorce before running off her mother's money. She committed suicide shortly after and she still had no idea where her father was. That's why she sought out revenge. Marius had caught her and offered her a second chance. A new life. Become the surrogate mother of the daughter of the Great Demon Lord and she would live. If she refused, she would have been caught and executed for her crimes.

The choice had been obvious at the time. But now, sitting on the river bank feeling more alone than ever, she was beginning to doubt her decision.

"Yo," a soft voice said from behind her.

She turned to see a man with brown hair wearing a checkered shirt open over a red t-shirt and light blue jeans. She recognized him immediately from class.

"You're… Natsume, right?" she said.

"I didn't see you at class today," he said sitting next to her on the grass. "I was quite disappointed seeing a you left the fight yesterday."

"Yeah, well, things weren't exactly going as planned," she admitted leaned back against the hill. "I wasn't about to get myself expelled on the first day. Plus, I believe I did enough damage to call that fight a victory, don't you?"

Even though her tone was light, Natsume could hear the bitterness in her voice.

"Where's Lilly's father? I never got to ask," he replied.

Vi scowled down at the water.

"Sorry if it's a sore subject," he amended. "It's just-."

"The person I would consider her father died not too long ago. A group of people ambushed us and he died to let us escape," she admitted. Why was she telling him this? He was just a mortal. A stranger. But still she found herself telling him the truth… almost. "I heard they were in town so I came here. I never thought I'd find Lilly's… um… cousin in the process."

Just then Lilly ran up to them holding a stone she had found in her tiny fist.

"What'd you find, Lilly?" Vi asked sweetly picking the girl up in her arms. "Woooow, so pretty, sweetheart. You can add that to your little collection."

Natsume smiled and patted Lilly on the head before standing up.

"I hope you find your revenge, Vi," he said with a smile.

"Why?" she asked. "Why are you acting as nice?"

"You've piqued my interest," he told her before walking away.

"What a strange, strange man, Lilly," she mumbled softly. Despite her words, she couldn't help but return the interested feeling towards him.

**Part 10**

"Vi! You're back!" Oga called the next morning as he spotted her walking to school.

"Yup," she replied falling in step with him and Hilda. "Might as well try again. Even if I have to pull out a spell to make them forget the fight, it'd be pointless to run away after only one day."

"You might not have to. They were quite disappointed that you weren't there yesterday," Hilda informed her.

"That's what Natsume-san said," she murmured thinking back to their conversation.

"Who?" Oga asked.

"He sat beside me in class the other day? With the brown hair and the face?" she joked.

Their conversation was put on hold as Baby Be'el pulled on one of Lilly's pigtails and now Lilly was trying to climb onto Oga's back and steal Be'el's pacifier. In the classroom Vi was practically mobbed by Nene and Kunieda as they demanded a rematch stating that had they known she wasn't going to hold back they wouldn't have held back, either. Hanazawa was happy to see Lilly again and immediately kidnapped the girl to play with her on her desk before the teacher started class. Beside her, Vi noticed Natsume giving her a look that said "I told you so" as she was bombarded with questions.

Lunch had her taking a trip to the vending machines and then to under a tree behind the gymnasium where she was able to feed Lilly her bottle. Once she was full, Lilly drifted off to sleep on Vi's lap and Vi found herself growing drowsy as well.

_The blade in her hand seemed to sing to her. It begged for more blood and she was more than happy to oblige. It cut through the flesh and bone of her victim with ease and the screams sent shivers of pleasure down her spine._

_"More. Give me more," she purred._

_"Please let me go!" the man begged._

_"Not until we get that nasty little demon out of you. If you die in the process… well, that's just a downright shame," she giggled._

_On her back, Lilly was giggling as well. Blood splattered her little face but she didn't seem to mind. Power was surging through her but Vi didn't let it build because there wouldn't be anyone to unleash her rage upon…._

She was yanked from the dream by Lilly pulling on her face. Judging by the chill around her, she had just woken up in time. But why was she having that dream in the first place? It didn't make sense for her to think about one of her many random victims and only served to make her guilt return with a vengeance.

"Oi, Vi! Class if about to start!" Oga called.

"Coming," she said in a hollow tone.

Despite him claiming that with a little training, she would be able to control the Blood Lust, she remained unconvinced. He had even offered to talk to Aoi Kunieda's grandfather who was a master of the shingetsu fighting style but Vi had refused saying that she'd simply avoid any conflicts. This dissatisfied Oga who told her that it wouldn't work and something told her that he had already tried that in the past.

On the way back to class, she felt a surge of power appear somewhere above her. Black tendrils of demonic power swirled above the gymnasium until they coalesced into the form of a man.

"It can't be…," she breathed.

"What the-? Vi! Wait!" Oga called when he saw her leap up and grab onto one of the ladder rungs hanging from the side of the gym.

Cursing under his breath, he ran after her and climbed as fast as he could to the roof.

"You…," he heard her growl just as he reached the top.

"Me," the demon before her replied with a smile splitting his face.

He was flanked by three other demons who all glared at Vi and Oga. Shaking with rage, she balled her hands into fists until blood flowed from nails cutting into her palms.

"I owe you a little _something_," she growled. On her back, Lilly was hissing and making rude gestures at the demons.

Jabberwock laughed. "It's good to see you, again, Invidia. I see you were able to escape Sodom. Too bad your manny friend wasn't as fortunate."

Vi snarled and tried to rush forward, but Oga held her back with a heavy hand on her arm.

"It's not worth it," he told her quietly.

"He killed Marius. He scarred my face. He doesn't deserve to breathe the air of this world. Let me go so I can send him back to hell in a million pieces."

The three other demons drew their weapons and advanced upon them.

"Threats of that sort will not be tolerated," the one named Lunana sneered.

"Oh trust me… it wasn't a threat…," Vi growled releasing her fists and allowing her Claws to extend to their full length. "It's a _promise!" _

She lashed out leaving vertical cuts along the female demons face. Vi ducked under the swings of the other two while Oga leapt backwards to avoid them.

"Stop this! We didn't come for a fight," Jabberwock ordered. "At least not yet. You've been looking for us. Out to get revenge, right? Well here we are. But don't force my hand. It won't be pretty."

With that, the four demons dissipated into the same black tendrils of demonic energy they had arrived as.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 11**

Back at Oga's house, they found that his mother had dug out a box of old costumes from the attic and insisted he let her try them on Baby Be'el.

"Oh? Who's this, Tatsumi?" his mother asked when she noticed Vi.

"I'm Hilda's cousin," she replied bowing slightly in respect.

"Ohhh, how wonderful! Hilda-chan doesn't get to see much of her family! By the way, Tatsumi, she was looking for you earlier."

"Huh? What for?" he asked as he took his shoes off.

"I'm not sure, but she seemed agitated. You two didn't get into another fight, did you?" his mother asked taking Baby Be'el from him. "In any case, go apologize to her while we try these outfits on. You're welcome to join us if you'd like… uh…?"

"Vi," she answered. "Lilly and I would love to. Go on and talk to Hilda, Oga."

Oga looked at her in surprise. It had taken a long time after Jabberwock and his personal guard left before she could finally calm down. All the while, Lilly had screamed and howled wanting to go after them and Oga ended up having to back far away lest he start to freeze. Now in the entryway to his house, she looked at him cheerfully as she urged up towards the stairs. He might not be good at reading emotions, but he could tell that she was feeling drained. Even more so than the other day. With one final push, she got him up the stairs and promised to make sure Baby Be'el didn't go outside the fifteen meter limit.

In his room he found Hilda sitting at his desk with her arms and legs crossed.

"I've been waiting for you," she told him as he locked the door.

"What for?" he asked.

"I've been thinking and I believe the answer to Vi's Blood Lust problem can be solved by something from the Demon World."

"So you're going back there? For how long?" he inquired.

"I'm not sure," she admitted.

"Tch. Doesn't the Demon World have some sort of internet or something you can just look this shit up on and not have to go back there all the time?" he questioned as he plopped down onto his bed and laid back. She was leaving. Again. That was just great.

"Don't be angry," she said softly rising from the chair. "It's the only way we can protect the young master." She straddled his hips and leaned forward onto his chest. Her ear rested directly over his heart and through the layers of clothing she could hear it pounding. Had something happened to work him up or did she really have this kind of effect on him? He wrapped his arms around her frame before turning over so that he was laying on top of her with his face pressed into her neck.

"Don't leave me," he whispered. Then he corrected himself. "Don't leave _us._"

"Tatsumi…," she breathed and pulled his face to hers.

At first the kiss was soft and gentle. His lips pleading her to not leave. But then the heat between them intensified and the kiss grew deeper. Pulling her farther onto the bed, he hovered over her and let her fingers undo the front of his shirt as he explored the soft skin under her skirt. He unzipped the back of her dress and pulled it down over her shoulders to expose her breasts wrapped in a bra of black lace. When he grew frustrated with the clasps of her bra, he let her expertly undo them and toss the piece of clothing aside.

His pants were growing tighter by the second so after he shrugged out of his shirt he pulled them off as she slipped the dress off her body leaving her in only her black lace panties and knee-high stockings. He lowered his mouth onto her breast and flicked his tongue over her nipple as he worked the other in his fingers. Her hands clawed at his back and hair and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. Moving south, he ran his tongue along her skin tasting the salt of her sweat.

When he made his way to her thighs, he planted hot kisses there before removing her panties and lapping up the juices underneath. Her resolve nearly broke as his tongue worked its magic sending shockwaves of pleasure through her system. Just as she was about to cum, he let her go chuckling at the cry of protest she let loose. On his knees he pulled his boxers down letting his hard on spring free at long last. Seeking revenge, Hilda grabbed his cock and wrapped her mouth around the head of it.

"H-Hilda!" he cried out as her tongue swirled around it. He resisted the urge to push her mouth further down onto it as she refused to move past the head. Unable to take any longer, he shoved her back onto the bed and slid into her.

As he thrust into her, he hovered over her refusing to let his body touch hers save for the contact of their genitals and his hand on her wrists. This drove her mad as she longed to stroke his sweating skin but he had her hands trapped above her head unable to budge even an inch.

"Damn you," she growled as he drove her closer to the edge.

He chuckled darkly and sped up the pace. Finally he conceded to kiss her, letting his tongue lap over hers so that she could taste herself. She bit down hard onto his bottom lip causing him to curse and grab her hip as he rode her rougher than ever into oblivion.

As they lay spent on the bed, he held her close to him with her back pressed into his chest and his face in her hair.

"If you're going to leave, you damn well better miss me," he breathed into her ear to which she simply sighed and closed her eyes.

**Part 12**

"Hey there, Vi-chan," Natsume greeted as she reached into the vending machine for her drink.

"Hey," she smiled back. "You know, you have an odd habit of turning up out of nowhere."

"Well it is lunchtime," he pointed out removing coins from his pocket to insert into the machine.

"Right, right," she sighed and opened her drink.

"They're really not that bad," he said suddenly as she struggled to fit the straw underneath the bandana. "The scars."

"Hmph, says you," she replied. "Bah… I guess it can't be helped. If I give some poor rich bastard nightmares, so be it." She reached back and untied the knot then handed the bandana to Lilly for safekeeping. "Here, hold that for me, sweetheart."

Lilly wrapped the bandana around her face in mimicry of her surrogate mother and punched a tiny fist with a glare in her eyes.

"Bah! Bah, bah, bah!" she screeched with each punch.

"My, how scary," Natsume laughed. "I think if anyone's going to scare the St. Ishiyama students, I think it'd Lilly."

Lilly blinked her green eyes at him and blushed under the bandana at the compliment.

"May I?" he asked holding out his hands.

"Umm… sure, I guess," she replied removing the infant from her shoulders.

"Hello, there, Lilly-chan," he said to her softly making her giggle and grab at his face.

"That's a first," Vi murmured. "She doesn't usually take to people so quickly. You should count your lucky stars."

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of their lunch break and so they walked back together. On the way, Vi couldn't help but feel the eyes of the St. Ishiyama follow her but she couldn't tell if it was because she never took her bandana back from Lilly or if it was because Natsume was still holding her "daughter." A quick glance at his face didn't tell her much. He kept his gaze forward, even ignoring Lilly pulling on his hair for the most part, with a small smile on his face. All too late did she realize that her face was blushing and now she began worrying about how the scars on her face were standing out more than ever. She resisted the urge to reach up to Lilly and rip the bandana from her head but it would probably make the baby girl angry and bad things would happen. Cold things. Freezie things.

"Here, I think this belongs to you," Natsume said once they had reached the door to their classroom.

"Thanks," she replied trying to hide her blushing face behind Lilly.

"I think we live in the same neighborhood," he commented before going inside. "We should walk home together since there aren't many other people who live in that direction, I don't think."

"Umm… sure, thanks, Natsume-san," she said feeling her face grow hotter. As soon as he had gone inside, she grabbed the bandana from Lilly's head and wrapped it back around her face. Why had she taken it off in the first place? Hell, she usually didn't even take it off in the privacy of her own home where only she and Lilly lived, why had she taken it off in the middle of school in front of a relative stranger? Finally she took a deep breath to steel her nerves and went in to class.

_'They're not that bad,' _he had said. _'The scars.' _

That's what it had been. The way he had said it. It reminded her of Marius.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 13**

"Oga… this training deal… what exactly do I have to do?" Vi asked a few days later.

They were in the park watching Baby Be'el and Lilly play in the sandbox. Due to Oga's reputation in the park, the other parents and children gave them a wide berth.

"I can talk to Kunieda's grandfather. It's probably just something to do with self-control or some shit like that," he shrugged. "I'm warning you, though, the man will most likely just give you chores to do around his dojo."

"Really?"

"Really. He had me and Be'el working like slaves until he carted us up to some mountain to teach us how to split rocks." Oga let out a bitter laugh.

He had been like this for almost a week, now. Ever since Hilda left. Most of the time he just sat in class staring off into space and ignored or punched anyone who tried to talk to him. He would have probably gone home to brood had Vi not dragged him along with her to the park for the kids to have a little playtime together.

All around them, people were hanging various decorations for Halloween on the lampposts and lower tree branches. Ghosts, pumpkins, witches, demons. Any and all assorted decoration associated with the holiday could be seen for as far as the eye could see. Judging from the signs posted here and there, there was some sort of costume contest followed by Trick-or-Treating going on the night before Halloween.

Vi sighed and leaned back against the bench with her arms behind her head. "You do that and get back to me. Talking to Kunieda-san's grandfather, I mean. It wouldn't hurt to try this "training" thing, right?"

Oga simply grunted and shrugged.

"You better cheer up before I start kicking your ass, Oga. I heard about your chivalrous side from Furuichi, so I can hit all I want and you won't hit back," she grinned maliciously.

"Damn Furuichi telling everyone…," he grumbled and sat up straight. "It's just… I've been having trouble sleeping. Baby Be'el, too."

"Because of Hilda-san going back to the Demon World?" Vi guessed. Oga sighed and nodded. "Don't worry, she'll be back soon, you know."

"Yeah…," his voice trailed off.

"Hey! Oga-kun! Vi-chan!" Kunieda suddenly called.

She walked up to the pair of them toting her younger brother, Kohta, in a carrier on her chest.

"Ah, Kunieda… and Kohta? Where's your cousin?" Oga asked.

"Ah… umm… she's sick… so I thought I'd take Kohta off her hands for a few hours, you know?" she laughed nervously.

When Oga had first met Kunieda, she had been in disguised in the park and she confronted him in her regular persona at school, she became too ashamed to tell him who she really was and how she really feels. When he went to her grandfather to learn from him, he came to the incorrect conclusion that she was cousins with the girl from the park Kunieda had named Aoi Kunie. Kunieda set Kohta down in the sandbox with Lilly and Be'el and proceeded to join Vi and Oga on the bench where she sat nonchalantly between the pair. Vi glanced over at the girl with an eyebrow raised and noticed that her face was beet red. Yet, Oga, who had gone back to staring blankly up at the sky, didn't notice a thing.

_'No way… she really has a thing for Oga?' _she realized. _'Even though he and Hilda….'_

Then it hit her that they never really acted like a couple in public despite Vi overhearing Hilda reminding Oga that he was hers and vice versa. Apparently, she didn't get the memo… or she didn't care and thought she would be able to steal Oga away from Hilda.

_'No wonder she acts so ballsy when it comes to Hilda,' _Vi thought to herself.

"Hey, Kunieda-senpai… about that rematch…," Vi began.

"What?! I thought you wanted to train and control yourself, first," Oga exclaimed.

Vi shrugged. "I'm bored. Besides, it's not like I _have _to hold Lilly while I fight. No contact. No Demon Blood Lust. What do you say… _senpai?_"

Kunieda stared back at her, the blush all but drained from her face. Since she knew of the existence of demons and magic, she didn't have trouble understanding that the Demon Blood Lust was responsible for her surge of power during their previous encounter. Still, fear shone through her eyes as she realized that Vi really could have killed her before.

"Let's do this," her mouth said before her brain had caught up and made up its mind.

Vi grinned from behind her bandana. "Excellent."

**Part 14**

They found a little, out of the way clearing not too far away from the sandbox. Much to her disappointment, Lilly was sitting on the sidelines beside her brother and Kohta. From a wrap of cloth on her back, Kunieda produced her wooden sword and held it aloft performing deep breathing exercises to get into the right state of mind. On the other side of the clearing, Vi limbered herself up with a few stretches and warm up exercises. She was going for all defense and no offense this time. If she didn't get hit or do any hitting, the power would stay dormant… maybe. She hoped.

"Dah bah!" Baby Be'el called from the sidelines holding up his hand simultaneously with Lilly.

"Baaaah buh!" Lilly cried and they lowered their hands signaling the start of the battle.

The girls rushed forward, meeting in the center of the clearing. Vi tucked her arms in for a tight spin that evaded Kunieda's wooden sword and continued on the move behind her and away. Dodging came smoothly to her like a ballerina on center stage. She felt almost like liquid as she snaked around the field evading every swing.

The more and more she missed, the more and more Kunieda grew frustrated. "Fight back you coward!" she shouted.

"Not if you're gonna keep up your advanced towards Oga," Vi whispered into the other girl's ear mid-spin.

"What?!" she cried out. "I-it's not like that!"

"It obviously is," Vi countered. "You might be too dense to see Oga and Hilda's relationship, but not everyone else around you is too stupid to see how much you pine after him."

Kunieda's swings became wilder and less polished. Her heart was racing and sweat was dripping from her brow.

"T-they're not even together! She's just forcing him to raise Be'el!" Kunieda retorted.

"Are you sure about that?" Vi asked closely to Kunieda's right. She was already behind her by the time Kunieda swung her sword.

"Until I get proof, until I know for sure… I won't stop fighting… I'll move forward as if…," her voice broke off.

"As if what? Oga _weren't _together with Hilda and raising Baby Be'el? Even if they break up… Hilda's a _demon_. If that's what it takes to handle a man like him… do you have what it takes to step into her shoes?"

Kunieda faltered and Vi, growing bored with taunting the girl, decided to end the battle. She said a silent prayer to any deity who would listen that the Blood Lust wouldn't surface and brought her fist into Kunieda's chest sending the girl flying into one of the trees lining the clearing.

From the sidelines, Kohta cried out and almost rushed forward to aid his older sister, but Baby Be'el held him back. Vi stood stock still, fighting to swallow down the power that was threatening to bubble over. She felt like a volcano ready to erupt. She wanted to hit something else. To kick something. Stab….

_'No!' _she screamed internally.

Vi took a deep breath to calm herself. "Lilly, let's go!" she ordered.

Lilly looked sorrowfully from her brother Oga to Kohta and Kunieda still slumped against the tree. Finally she crawled over to her surrogate mother and climbed onto her shoulders. Painfully, Kunieda stood and wrapped her sword back up in its wrapping before picking Kohta up and placing him in the carrier she now wore on her back.

"C'mon, Kohta, grandpa's gonna worry if we don't get home soon," she told the baby sadly.

"What was that all about?" Oga asked Baby Be'el once the girls were gone.

Baby Be'el looked up and shrugged. "Dah."


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 15**

"C'mon, Lilly, you know it's not nice to pull people's hair," Vi scolded gently as she extracted the infant from Natsume's shoulders.

"It's not a problem, really," he laughed rubbing his sore scalp.

"You're too kind to her," she stated with a laugh. "It's alright to correct her every once in a while, you know."

"The way I see it, she's just a child. She isn't responsible for most of her actions," he replied gently.

Vi sighed and adjusted Lilly so she was resting on her hip. It still baffled her how he could be so nice to Lilly _and _Vi at the same time. She could understand why he was kind of Lilly, though. She was a baby. A relatively innocent child. But Vi? She was a monster. In some ways she was just as demonic as Lilly would be when she got older.

_'Still,' _she thought to herself as they passed through the park, _'it's nice to have a friend like him around. He isn't Marius, but he's kind and gentle like Marius was. Oh gods, I hope he isn't gay.'_

All too late did she realize that Natsume was trying to ask her something until he placed a hand on her shoulder and shook it.

"Earth to Vi… are you alright?" he was saying.

"Oh? Uh, yeah, sorry," she chuckled. "I was just thinking about… uhh… stuff."

He sighed and shook his head with his hand still resting on her shoulder much to Vi's embarrassment. He was too close, much too close. She could feel her face growing hot under her bandana.

"Vi, I have something I need to ask you," he stated with a serious tone.

"Wh-what is it?" She wondered if he had guessed that there was more than meets the eye to her daughter and was going to confront her on it.

"Is there something between you and Oga-chan?" he asked seriously gripping both of her hands in his.

Vi blinked back and forth between their hands and his face. He was acting so serious for once but at the same time he was so close and holding her hands on top of that. Her brain wasn't working properly and she was sure he could hear her pounding heart.

"N-n-no! Of course not! He's with Hilda-san, right? I'd never do something like that!" she replied once her brain had reconnected the circuitry. "It's just… with her gone, right now, I feel I owe Hilda keeping him company, you know? Plus, Baby Be'el is the only friend Lilly has her age. Family' gotta stick together, you know?"

For a moment she feared he wouldn't be satisfied with her explanation. But then a smile lit up his face and he squeezed her hands reassuringly in his.

"I'm glad," he said and released one of her hands so they walked hand in hand through the park.

This sort of thing had never happened to Vi before so she had no idea what to do other than let her hand rest in his. Her heart was still racing and her face still burned under her bandana but she was sure he couldn't see that. She resisted the urge to keep looking up at him as they walked as Lilly rested her head on Vi's shoulder and sighed contentedly.

"Well, isn't this a touching scene?" a menacing voice remarked from behind them.

They turned to see Lunana, Lindworm, and Kirin standing in a line.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Vi asked anger surging through her. How dare they ruin this for her?

"We're here on behalf of our Master Jabberwock. You and that girl are causing too much trouble for him, so we have come to eliminate you before you do anything… drastic," Lindworm smiled.

"Who are these guys, Vi?" Natsume inquired with a scowl darkening his features.

"A bunch of dead assholes," she replied letting loose the power of the Blood Lust.

**Part 16**

They were outmatched three on two but they had the Demonic Blood Lust on their side. Vi unleashed her Claws and sank them into the first demon she could while the other two leapt out of the way and prepared for an attack.

"Now, now, that's not very fair to gang up on a lady," Natsume commented delivering a heavy footed kick to Kirin's back.

The blindfolded demon rounded on the mortal man who was able to just barely dodge the counterattack. When Vi spotted him going head to head with Kirin, she let out a scream of rage. They ruined the moment they were having and now they were trying to kill him. They had gone too far. On her back, Lilly let out a growl as she too saw Natsume fighting. When Kirin finally landed a blow on Natsume, Lilly screeched in outrage and yanked on Vi's braids to try and steer her towards the demon.

Inky black blood dripped from her claws as Lindworm and Lunana finally collapsed. She watched their bodies disintegrate into dust before turning her sights on the final demon who had Natsume pinned against a wall. With a howl, Vi darted forward and impaled the final demon so that he too disintegrated. Natsume looked at the rage still glowing in Vi's eyes with shock.

"Vi? Are you alright?" he asked grabbing her shoulders.

She recoiled at his touch with a low growl in her throat.

_'Stop it, now!'_ she screamed at the Madness still fighting for control of her body. _'He isn't the enemy. He doesn't deserve it.'_

_'In the way, he's in the way,' _it snarled.

_'In the way of what?!'_ she mentally shouted.

The Madness faltered which allowed Vi to beat it down into submission and focus on Natsume's words in her ear. He was hugging her, now, she realized. As the power drained from her, she rested her forehead on his shoulder. Even Lilly was starting to calm down as she remembered that Natsume wasn't an opponent. When her legs turned to water, she wrapped her arms around his torso to hold herself up.

"Thank you… Shintarou," she dared to whisper.

"What the hell happened here?" Kunieda cried suddenly from behind them.

For the first time, Vi saw the carnage she had left behind. Ice crusted the lamppost and the pavement was cracked in places. Oga, Furuichi and Kunieda stood around looking shocked but it was impossible to tell whether it was from the destruction or from Natsume and Vi's embrace.

"Why is it that every time I leave for a few days, I come back to death and destruction?" Hilda's voice asked. They looked up and saw her standing on top of the wall with the demon doctor Lamia.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 17**

Since it was closest, they ended up making their way to Vi and Lilly's house where, with much rearranging, they were able to fit around the couch as Vi laid down to recover. Meanwhile, Lamia quickly mixed up a drug with some demon magic and loaded the oversized bullet into her pistol.

"So then… you might feel a slight pinch, but that's normal," Lamia informed her placing the barrel to Vi's forehead.

"Wait! Wait a minute, Lamia! I need to talk to Natsume for a minute…," she said looking around the room. "_Alone_."

Lamia sighed dramatically as she and Hilda corralled everyone out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"What's the matter, Vi?" he asked once the others were gone.

"Look… I'm…," she stammered. The words were sticking in her throat and constricting her chest. "I'm sorry for lying to you… about everything. I… I understand if you want nothing to do with me after this-."

"Are you crazy?" he scoffed. "This is the most fun I've had in ages! Since we took on the Akumano Academy kids in an online game!"

"Well… you see there really isn't such a thing as Akumano Academy. It was just a cover name for a demonic military force called the Behemoth 34 Pillar Division something or other," she rambled. "Honestly, it's a headache to try and remember what the fuck they call themselves. All I know is-."

"Demons, huh? That's what they were…," Natsume mused. "That takes a load off my mind, to be honest. I could tell there had to be _something _more to them, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Until now, that is." He smiled kindly at her.

"I… wha-…. Well, that throws my whole apology speech right out the window," she laughed nervously. "I'm glad you're taking this so well. Surprised to say the least…. But glad, nonetheless."

"Vi," he said suddenly very seriously. "I'm not going anywhere. Not now that I know the truth. Raising Lilly… you can't do that alone." He placed a hand on her face and ran a thumb over the scar. "I don't know how much I can help you, but…."

"Shin…," she whispered feeling tingles run through her. "Just you being here… it means the world to me. Lilly, too, I'm sure."

He laughed softly and inched closer. "Lilly… she… for the daughter of a powerful demon overlord, she's quite adorable."

"She's quite smitten with you, I believe," Vi breathed closed the distance.

Moments later, someone cleared their throat from the doorway. There stood Lamia with a pink hue to her cheeks that rivaled her hair.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but the drug has already been mixed and the longer we stall, the more the magic wears off," Lamia informed them.

"Right, right. Sorry… uhh-," she was broken off by Lamia firing her pistol, aiming right between Vi's eyes. Eyes crossed, Vi slumped back against the pillow, snoring softly.

"Hey!" Natsume shouted grabbing and lifting Lamia up by the front of her doctor's coat. Anger flashed in his dark eyes.

"She's fine, she's fine don't worry," Lamia assured him pulling herself free. "If you don't believe me, ask Oga. I used something similar on him when Beelze-sama severed the link between them."

Natsume shrugged off his hooded jacket and draped it over Vi. Lamia sighed as he sat beside Vi and took one of her hands in his and squeezed it gently.

"Where's Furuichi-kun?" she wondered out loud. "I need his help setting up th monitor. If we're going to help her, we need to be able to see what she's seeing."

It was only after the girl had left the room that Natsume realized what she had said. "Kun…?" he mused.

**Part 18**

"Hey," Oga grunted as Hilda held Baby Be'el in her arms.

"Hey," she replied. "Word is you missed me."

"How did…?"

"I'm a demon maidservant… I know things," she told him placing a finger on his lips.

Then, right there in Vi's kitchen, in front of everyone, she kissed him. After the shock wore off, he pulled her to him and kissed her back. All his frustration and boredom and even joy at seeing her again was poured into it. When they broke apart, Furuichi, Kunieda and Lamia were standing with their jaws on the floor. Lamia was the first to recover saying she was going to go check on Vi and Natsume. Kunieda excused herself to find a bathroom while Furuichi just shook his head.

"Of all the times to show it," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Stupid-ichi?" Oga challenged.

"Honestly, you have no tact," Furuichi continued.

"Hey, she kissed me first," Oga countered. "Besides, I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Kunieda-senpai? You didn't see her face?" he asked.

"No… why? Should I have paid been paying attention to it or something?" Oga was feeling more confused than ever.

Furuichi sighed and shook his head as Lamia reentered the kitchen. Her face was pinker than ever.

"Ta-kun, I need your help setting up the monitor," she said looking at Furuichi.

"What?" Hilda asked.

"'Ta-kun?'" Oga repeated.

"And you yell at _Oga _for having no tact," Hilda mumbled.

"Creepy-ichi, for sure," Oga agreed.

Furuichi clenched his fist with red rising in his face. "Shut up!"

/

"Okay, I think that should do it," Furuichi said plugging in the last wire. "Try it now, Lamia."

Lamia pressed a button on the device she had strapped to Vi's head and laughed in triumph. "It works!"

"Now we should be able to see into Vi's head, correct?" Natsume asked.

"Yes… with this, we'll be able to look for the answer. Human psychologists say that it takes years of therapy and thousands of dollars to sort through the mess inside your disgusting heads. But really, it's quite simple to find the answer staring you in the face once you set your mind to it," Lamia explained. "The drug I used sent her into a deep sleep where this so-called "Madness" lives feeding off her insecurities and fears. It's also where it's hiding the key, of sorts. The answer to controlling the Demonic Blood Lust."

"This had better work," Natsume muttered looking at Vi's sleeping face and holding Lilly on his lap.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 19**

The screen was dark with shapes moving around and sounds of labored breathing and leaves rustling coming through the speakers. It seemed that they were watching Vi's memories through her own eyes. The only question, or at least the _biggest _one, was what she was remembering. Then she started speaking and the first problem arose. It was in English.

"Wait a minute, there should be a subtitles button somewhere- ah! Here we go!" Lamia pressed a button on the device and subtitles popped up on the screen.

"-no way I don't got this," she was saying seemingly to herself. "Ah, dammit, where's the right hand go? Fuck, can't leave that behind, now can we?"

Suddenly, lights shone through the bushes, illuminating the area and temporarily blinding Vi.

"Fuck… this is most definitely a problem," she muttered. "Ugh, fucking sleazeball, homwrecking fuckwad, get back in the bag!"

Thanks to the lights, they were finally able to see what she had been lugging around the forest in the dead of night. It was a dead body.

"I can help you with that, you know," a new voice said.

"Who's there!?" Vi cried out startled.

From behind a tree stepped a man with an impish face and frosted hair styled into spikes. One of his ears had enough piercings to make any airport metal detector go haywire. But despite his appearance, the man spoke in a lilting, kind voice.

"I believe this belongs to you," he said tossing Vi the missing hand.

"Who-who are you?" Vi asked cautiously.

"My name is Marius, and I am here to offer you a deal," he informed her.

So this was Lilly's former manny. The one swallowed whole by Sodom. In Natsume's lap, Lilly cried out and held her hands out to the screen as if she could reach through and pull Marius out into the present but Natsume squeezed her gently and told her it was going to be alright.

"What kind of deal are we talking about?" Vi questioned glancing over her shoulder at the lights moving steadily closer to her location.

"Simple… raise the daughter of the Great Demon Lord… develop her powers and help her destroy humanity," he replied with a smile. With the smile, they saw that his canines had been sharpened and now resembled a shark's tooth. Another light passed over his face and they were able to see joyous curiosity dancing in his eyes which were the color of golden honey.

"And if I refuse?"

Marius chuckled. "Then, my dear, you are caught for the crimes you have committed and sentenced to death in a few months' time. It seems your list of misdemeanors has significantly grown in the past week, has it not?"

Vi made a choking sound in her throat.

"Setting fire to your mother's house. That would be arson in this world, correct? Stealing a car and kidnapping your mother's ex-boyfriend, abduction and grand theft auto. Then of course there was the torture and murder of such ex-boyfriend… they'll hang you for sure, girlie," the man went on to say.

"They don't hang people, anymore, stupid," she snapped. "They inject you with some sort of drug…." Vi stopped and thought to herself.

"You'd better make your decision fast, Invidia Wells; the search party is growing quite near. I estimate you have about… oh… forty seconds until we're discovered…," Marius informed her.

"Fine, fine, alright, I'll do it…," she blurted. "So what… what happens, now?"

Marius reached behind the tree he had appeared from and extracted a basket. "Give me your arm."

From the basket reached a tiny hand which pressed itself to the inside of Vi's wrist. Vi spasmed and spots danced in front of her vision. When her eyesight cleared, she saw a baby girl with green pigtails sucking on a silver pacifier sitting on the ground before her and a black crescent with a cross attached to the bottom burned on the inside of her wrist.

/

The scene suddenly shifted to a hotel bathroom. Vi was standing in front of the mirror examining a box of blue hair dye. Her gaze flitted up to her reflection and nearly everyone was shocked to see that Vi's natural hair color was in fact a bright shade of red. Even more shocking was how different her face looked without th Glasgow smile. Her hair was draped over her shoulders as she held the box up to it and thought for a moment. When the dye job was finished, she stepped out of the bathroom to see Marius feeding Lilly on the bed.

"Well? What do you think?" she asked.

"Cuuuuute," he sang. "C'mere and let me braid it."

He handed her the baby and picked up a hairbrush to section it into two twisting braids.

"Do you like it, Lilly?" she asked the girl.

Lilly laughed and pulled the completed braid making Vi yelp in pain. "You're just lucky you're so damn adorable, girlie," she growled playfully.

/

"Get up, mortal," Jabberwock sneered. "You're supposed to be the contractor for the daughter of the Great Demon Lord. A little scratch on your face shouldn't even faze you."

Vi was panting on the ground while Lilly howled with rage. In a puddle left over from the previous night's rain, Vi saw the cuts he had made along her face.

/

"Invidia, go… take Lilly and go," Marius ordered.

"No!" Vi shouted but then winced in pain at the stitches still fresh in her cheeks. "I can't leave you. Lilly and me need you, Mars."

Marius smiled at her gently and pressed a book into her hands. "This should help you along the way. Now go…."

Suddenly he was gone. She was a hundred miles away on an airplane. Below her the Great Salt Lake was boiling like a pot on the stove. Suddenly, a hideous beast burst through the surface. A dragon. Vi covered Lilly's eyes as she watched it open its mouth wide and swallow Marius who was watching the plane fly overhead with tears running from his golden, honey eyes.

/

The blade in her hand was singing for more blood. The screams of the victim on the table sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. She needed more, though. More blood. More screams. More pain. Vi grunted as the Blood Lust grew. It bubbled inside her like a volcano ready to erupt but she tapped it down. They were the only ones in the area for miles around. There would be no one to unleash her rage upon should she let it loose. No enemies to smite. No opponents to conquer-.

Vi suddenly jerked awake with her eyes wide and sweat gleaming on her brow.

"I GET IT NOW!" she screamed scaring the living daylights out of everyone in the room. "Oh… uhh… hey guys… how long was I out?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 20**

While this was all going on, Kunieda sat locked away in Vi's bathroom. She couldn't believe that Vi had been right about Oga and Hilda. Part of her was chastising herself for not opening her eyes to the obvious but her heart had been screaming too loudly for her head to understand what was really going on. A million scenarios went through her mind both real and imagined. Finally she stood from the edge of the bathtub and walked over to the mirror to look at her reflection dead in the eye.

"Alright, now, Aoi," she scolded. "You're the granddaughter of Ittōsai Kunieda. The daughter of Shinobu Kunieda. You're the former leader of the Red Tails and still a member of the Tōhōshinki. You _will not _let some childish crush get in the way of all that."

"Talking to yourself is an unhealthy habit," a voice commented from behind Kunieda. "But perhaps if you had just stepped out of the shower, it could be quite healthy."

"Koma!" Kunieda screeched at the demon. "What do you think you're doing here?!"

"I'm here to warn you," he told her. "Something big is coming this way and there's no way you're gonna defeat it without my help."

"What makes you say that?" she scoffed.

"Because even with those three demons that the female contractor dispatched taking naps, Jabberwock is crazy and crazy powerful. Not to mention he has that dragon, Sodom, on his payroll."

"What can we do?" Kunieda asked desperately all but forgetting her broken heart.

"Okay, it's not gonna be easy, but it's worth it…," Koma replied. "Go into the female contractor's room and find her underwear drawer. Then-.'

His demands were broken off by Kunieda grabbing him and slamming him down onto the tiled floor of the bathroom. "Perverted demon," she mumbled angrily.

Then the house started to shake as if an earthquake was ripping through it. For a fleeting moment Kunieda was afraid she had slammed Koma hard enough into the floor to bring the whole house down. But then she heard the angry shouts coming from downstairs and felt the surge of demonic energy.

"Woops, looks like he's here already," Koma said through a broken nose.

Downstairs, Jabberwock had just appeared before the group. Black tendrils extended from his being and enveloped the room in demonic energy.

"Looks like you managed to kill my squad," he remarked.

"Now it's your turn," Vi said standing from the couch but wobbling slightly as her equilibrium struggled to right itself.

Jabberwock chuckled. "You can't even stand up straight and yet you think you can kill me? You wouldn't even be able to _touch_ me, mortal."

"You forget she's not alone," Oga reminded.

Jabberwock turned and laughed. "And who's going to help her? You? The maidservant? The doctor? _The humans? _Please. None of you can stand in my presence without nearly being consumed by it."

Suddenly the world turned black and everyone felt the tingling sensation of free falling through air. When Vi opened her eyes she realized they really were freefalling. Straight down towards the river snaking through Ishiyama. Even Kunieda and Koma were part of the fun. Over the rushing wind, Vi shouted to Oga who was falling a few feet away from her.

"Ogaaaaa! Zebul Blast! Use a Zebul Blast!" she ordered.

"Why?!" he hollered back.

"The surface tension of the water, you dumbass! If we don't break it up, we'll be crushed!" she screamed.

Oga scowled and looked down at the glass-like surface of the river before rolling up his sleeve and extending his hand.

"_Zebul! Blast!"_ his voice echoed over the wind. The force was enough to slow his descent by a fraction and the heat from it dispelled the wind chill briefly.

Now the river was rolling and boiling, the surface tension all but gone. Still, landing in the water was enough to knock the air from their lungs and almost caused one or two of them to lose consciousness. On the shore, they coughed and spat up water trying to stop the world from spinning.

"Lilly…," was the first thing from Vi's mouth. "Lilly!"

"Don't worry, I have her here," Natsume said handing her the whimpering infant.

"Oh no, my poor sweetheart," she cried holding her close to stop the shivers that wracked her tiny frame. "Thank you, Shintarou… so much."

"Anytime," he panted still breathless from the swim back to shore.

"Guys… it's not over, yet," Kunieda commented looking out over the ocean.

From where they stood they could see dark clouds coalescing over the water while the water itself rolled and boiled. Just like the Great Salt Lake when….

"Oh no," Vi breathed in horror as Sodom burst through the waves with Jabberwock on his back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 21**

If they thought they were only going up against Sodom and Jabberwock, they were sadly mistaken. Like something from a horror movie, more inky black tendrils like the ones surrounding Jabberwock descended from the sky and from each one emerged a demon.

"Last chance, Shin, if you wanna leave and never look back, I promise not to hold it against you," Vi said hoisting Lilly up onto her shoulders.

"And miss all the fun? I don't think so," he laughed.

"Oi, oi! Natsume! Where the hell have you been?" Kanzaki called from the road overlooking the river.

"Kanzaki-chan. Shiroyama-chan," he replied with a calm tone despite the fear in his eyes.

"It looks like those Akumano Academy bastards have returned," Kanzaki said shoving his fists into his pockets and gazing around at the demons surrounding them. "How about we teach them once and for all not to mess with us?"

Natsume opened and closed his mouth a few times before smiling. "Yeah. Let's."

"Oi, Vi," Oga said jogging over to her. "What say you take on Jabberwock and I beat the living shit out of the thing he's riding?"

"You're gonna take on a _dragon_?" she asked incredulously. "Sure… your funeral. Be'el, make sure he doesn't kill himself, please."

"He won't be alone in his fight," Hilda said drawing her sword from her pink umbrella.

"Neither will you, Vi," Natsume reminded her.

"You are, without a doubt, the craziest man I've ever met," she remarked shaking her head. "Go ahead, Oga. Knock that asshole off his high horse. Kill the high horse while you're at it."

"This is going to hurt," he commented unsure himself whether he meant it was going to hurt the dragon or if it was going to hurt himself to punch the beast. From his pocket Oga drew a flask containing some of Be'el's baby formula. He opened the top and took a swig he judged to be about 50 ccs worth of milk and felt his consciousness merge with Baby Be'el's. Super Milk Time was in full effect.

As th dragon descended upon the unwilling fighters, Oga leapt skywards and brought himself down on top of the dragon's head where he had planted a Zebul Emblem. When he landed, the resulting explosion sent Jabberwock flying forward and Sodom crashing into the ground. Summoning another Emblem, Oga drove the dragon further into the ground but already he was feeling the effects of the Super Milk Time fade. He quickly placed the flask between his lips and took another swig.

In the back of his mind he heard Baby Be'el speaking to him. "Dah bah?" the infant asked. Luckily, in this semi-merged form, Oga was able to understand the infant a lot clearer than usual so this simple phrase was immediately understood to mean, "So soon?"

"If we have any chance of keeping this beastie away from the others, we have to," he told Be'el.

"Dah bah bu," Baby Be'el grumbled. "I'm not looking forward to merging fully."

"Yeah? Me neither. Sorry to say this, kid, but it's not all too fun turning into you," Oga replied.

"Bah!" Be'el yelled. "Hey!"

"How about we get back to the fight?" he suggested.

"Dah bu dah," Baby Be'el sighed. "I suppose we should."

Sodom was starting to recover from the two consecutive Zebul Emblems and was angrier than ever. It glared down at Oga and opened its mouth wide to let loose a roar that sent waves of sour breath up Oga and Be'el's noses. Resisting the urge to gag, they leapt back into the air stacking Emblems one on top of another. When he came back down and detonated them, the shockwave was enough to knock Oga back into the river where he began to sink. Most of his power had been drained. He felt as if he had hit his limit. Father of the next Demon Lord or no, there was only so much he could take.

No… he refused. He had come too far to lose it all now. Gathering his remaining strength, he summoned one more Zebul Emblem beneath his feet and detonated it so it sent him flying to the surface and onto the shore by the river. When he looked, he saw that Sodom was nowhere to be seen. Just a load of dust floating on the air and Hilda standing amongst the crater created when Oga first struck Sodom. She sheathed her sword in the pink umbrella and walked over to Oga and Baby Be'el who was slowly returning his consciousness to his own body as the Super Milk Time faded.

"Get up, you stupid oaf," she commanded nudging him in the ribs with her boot.

"Nice to see you're alive, too," he replied breathlessly. He was really getting sick of rivers. "Just give me a minute to catch my breath and we can go help the others."

"Actually… by the look of things, the battle's almost over," Hilda said kneeling down beside him and picking up Baby Be'el.

"That royally sucks. I missed all the fun," he mumbled.

Hilda closed her eye and chuckled. "You're welcome for finishing what you couldn't."

"Huh? _You _killed the beast?" he laughed.

"Well, seeing as you were sinking to the bottom of the river, someone had to," she responded. "I must say… you did a good job weakening him for me."

"You really know how to piss me off sometimes, don't you, woman?" he growled.

Laughing softly, she leaned forward and kissed him. First on the forehead then on the mouth. Luckily for him, romance wasn't something that came easily for her either.

**Part 22**

On the other side of the battlefield, Kanzaki, Shiroyama and Furuichi were managing to just barely hold off the Pillar Squads. The only reason Furuichi was able to hold his own for this long was because of withstanding Oga's punches for years. He had ordered Lamia to find a safe place to hide because despite her demonic heritage, she was no fighter. At least not compared to the demons they were fighting. Silently he hoped that the others were able to take down the leader and his pet and that when they did, it would scare the rest of them away.

He looked over briefly to see Natsume and Vi double teaming Jabberwock. Really, it was a triple team once you factored in Lilly. Vi was quick and deadly with her Claws and her red eyes indicated that she was in full Blood Lust mode but she seemed to only be focusing it on Jabberwock. Furuichi promised to himself that if what they did really worked and Vi didn't turn on them once the battle was over, he would kiss Lamia in front of everyone the way Hilda had kissed Oga.

Shaking his head, Furuichi turned back to the enemy at hand but still keeping the other battle in his field of vision. He saw that they had formed some sort of plan where Vi would dip, dodge, duck and dodge all the while nipping at Jabberwock with her Claws and Natsume would keep his attention away from her most of the time with heavy punches and kicks. At last, Vi dealt the killing blow by swiping her Claws across Jabberwock's throat severing the arteries in his neck. Furuichi froze in shock as he watched the demon disintegrate into dust leaving him open to a kick before the demon too noticed what had happened.

It was over… they had won… their leader was dead. Or so they thought….

Thunder rolled and lightning flashed blasting Natsume and Vi five feet away from where Jabberwock had fallen. There, standing over the disappearing body of his son was Behemoth himself.

"Hmph…," the old man huffed. "I can't deny that the boy deserved it… still…. We'll be back to finish this, mark my words, contractor." And with that, he disappeared pulling all of the remaining demons with him into the clouds.

Vi collapsed onto the ground on her back and let out a relived sigh as her eyes faded back to their normal grey color. "It's over."

"Temporarily," Natsume reminded her.

"That just gives us time to prepare for the next time," she told him. "But I don't really care much for the future. I'd rather live in the now. And the now is me taking a nice, long nap. You're welcome to join me. Especially if we go back to my place." She had enough energy left to smile wickedly and waggle her eyebrows at him.

Natsume smiled and shook his head.

**Part 23**

The next night was Halloween and since Oga had failed to find a costume, they settled on dressing Baby Be'el up in a little white gown with angel wings and a halo because it amused him and Hilda the most. Oga dug out an old, plastic Frankenstein mask to wear while Hilda was dressed as a witch. When he saw her in it, he silently resolved to not let her take it off until he could have some fun with her in it.

They met up with Natsume, Vi and Lilly in the park where the Trick-or-Treating was taking place. Vi had dressed Lilly up as a little green-haired Pocahontas much to the confusion of Oga and Hilda having no knowledge of the history of Vi's homeland. As they walked around from person to person letting the kids get candy, Vi tried to fill them in on the story. But when they grew more confused than ever, she told them to just come over to her place sometime so that she could have them watch the Disney version which she said was a better start than the one they were having, now.

On her head, Vi wore a set of red devil horns that flashed when she pressed a little button which amused Lilly and Be'el who took turns pushing it all night. Natsume on the other hand didn't wear a costume at all stating that he couldn't find anything suitable and that it was for children anyways.

"Well, Oga I understand, but now me and Hilda are children?" she challenged when he said this.

Natsume laughed nervously and backed away. "For men, I mean. Men. I think we can all agree that Oga is a child, but you girls are never too old to dress up," he amended.

Vi scowled at him. "Just count your lucky stars that you're so good looking," she grumbled playfully.

"Right, right," he agreed but to what Vi was unsure.

Somewhere down the road their conversation turned to the previous day's battle.

"I wonder why they just turned into dust when they keeled over," Oga wondered.

"Yeah, it was like something out of mythology," Vi agreed unwrapping a lollipop much to Lilly's displeasure.

"They aren't dead," Hilda stated as Lilly tried to grab the lollipop stick from Vi's mouth.

"What do you mean?" Natsume asked.

"They are merely asleep for the time being. No doubt, Behemoth is trying to resurrect them as we speak," she explained.

"Hmmm," Vi sighed before Lilly succeeded in snatching the lollipop from her mouth and replacing it with her silver pacifier. "Hey! What do you think you're doing, little girl?" Lilly smiled up at her with the lollipop stretching out her little cheeks comically. Vi pointed out something in the distance and pulled the old switcheroo to right the wrong. "Sucks to be you," she laughed as she bit down on the lollipop and swallowing the candy.

"Now, now, Lilly-chan," Natsume soothed lifting the infant into his arms as she wobbled her lip dangerously. "I'm sure we can find you another lollipop."

"You spoil her, too much. Oga, Hilda, please tell me you won't spoil Be'el like this bozo is spoiling Lilly," she turned and said.

"If anyone spoils him, it's my family," Oga grumbled.

Vi groaned and put her hands behind her head. "Next thing you know they'll grow into little versions of En. AKA toddlers."

"What happened to living in the now?" Natsume questioned.

"Oh, don't you worry. I'm very much living in the now. But you gotta also keep a little eye on the future. Realize what's coming. Just don't dwell on it," she said attempting to sound wise.

"Right, right," the others sighed simultaneously.

**(〜￣ー￣****)〜 ****-THE END- 〜****(￣▽￣〜****)**


	13. NOTES CAUSE I'M JUST MLG LIKE THAT

**NOTES:**

**PART 1- **I kinda planned on Oga breaking the fourth wall a few more times, but it just didn't happen. :/

**PART 2- **Of course Oga and Be'el would be like kids in a candy store at a Halloween shop.

Okay, you know that picture of the little girl in the swing with the caption "At dawn we ride!" That's what Lilly looks like. Only with green hair.

**PART 3- **I got Invidia from the back of my Mark of Athena by Rick Riordan book in the little glossary section. Literally. I liked how it sounded plus the short version I came up with "Vi" sounded perfect to me for some reason.

According to Wikipedia, the symbol I described ( wikipedia/commons/thumb/0/0d/Lilith_ /120px-Lilith_ .png) is the symbol for the Black Moon Lilith or something or other. Honestly, it was the simplest design to describe in words and also I thought it looked neat. .

**PART 4- **I actually really like how this sex scene dealie turned out. :D

**PART 6- **I'm not really sure what I had in mind for the Blood Lust thing. It just sort of evolved into what it is throughout the fic. I guess it's sort of like a Berserker Mode or something.

For years I have wanted to write a character with a Glasgow smile marking them and now I finally have. –spins happily-

**PART 7- **Do they even have Barbie dolls in Japan? I guess it can be something she brought with her from America.

The shirt thing was supposed to be a reference to Cage the Elephant as I was listening to them at the time I wrote this part. I think they actually make shirts like that and if so, I really, really want one. *3*

Skyrim cause awwwwwwwwwwwwww yisssssssssssssssssss

Oga's answer to everything: train

**PART 8- **Tried to turn this into a sort of fluff scene, but I think I failed miserably at it. ;-; It just doesn't seem to fit Oga and Hilda to me, I guess.

**PART 9- **I don't listen to 1D but Larry Stylinson 4lyf yo.

**PART 11- **Seriously, though. Don't they have internet in the Demon World?

**PART 12- **I guess this is the closest I'm gonna get to fluff since it sort of fits them. ;3;

Oh yeah! The name Marius! I actually have a German friend named Marius and he told me it's supposed to mean Mars in German. I found it fitting since Hilda's name is German and it's also why Vi calls him Mars later on.

**PART 13- **Oga's version of depression cause his woman is out of town? Punching and ignoring people. Sometimes at the same time.

**PART 14- **And so begins the venting of my hate for Kunieda. :D I really don't like her in the manga/anime. She tramples all over my Tatsugarde hopes and dreams and I really don't appreciate it. ;-; In my opinion, she just needs to go out with that Aiba guy and get over Oga cause Oga has Hilda and her boobies.

**PART 17- **Furuichi and Lamia is like one of my little tugboat ships in the series. So…. Hehehehehehhe

**PART 18- **Because it's about damn time Kunieda figured it the fuck out that Tatsugarde 4lyf yo.

Hehehhehehhhehhehe. Ta-kun.

Kids, don't waste your time on therapy. Just let Lamia shoot you in the head and hook weird equipment up to your head while you relive deep, dark memories. (Sarcasm ftw)

**PART 19-** Backstory out the ying yang for the win!

Yup. Moral of the story. "Follow your gut and know who your real enemies are." My enemy is porcelain dolls. –shudders-

**PART 20-** Yup. Surface tension. Look it up kiddies.

**PART 21-** I couldn't bring myself to lave Natsume's besties out of the fun. :D

I think it's be funny if they showed that kind of communication between Be'el and Oga in the manga, you know?

Hilda's so caring and loving, right guys?

**PART 22-** I'm kind of hoping that the demon tissue ended up unlocking some sort of dormant strength in Furuichi in the manga so he can get in on the action as well. 3

FORESHADOWING? DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN!

**PART 23-** I just might have to tack on a one-shot or two later on. Most definitely with Hilda in the witch costume and Oga. Heheheheh. I just kinda feel bad not doing more lemon scenes.


End file.
